A Weird Way To End
by Babog
Summary: A CCS, DBZ, and GW crossover. Please R


Okay, this is weird and has no real point, it just got stuck in my head one day and so I had to get it out. I hope you all like it and will review. Reviewing is what makes a writer keep on writing! . . . . . .Or at least this writer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, Dragon Ball Z, or Gundam Wing.  
  
  
  
In a place where many dimensions cross, an odd happening will occur.  
  
Why it happens in this strange place is a mystery.  
  
A mystery no one plans to figure out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out of darkness, two people fell onto a green planet. It was Li and Sakura of the Card Captors world!  
  
Li: "What the heck are we doing here?!" Sakura: "I don't know, I thought you were Mr. Know It All."  
  
Suddenly Gohan, Vegeta, Goku and the future Trunks fall onto the green planet and the two CC kids stare at them in surprise.  
  
Sakura: "Uh, are you guys all right?" Vegeta stands up. "Of course we're all right! What the hell just happened?!?. And where the hell are we??"  
  
The rest stand up and Goku scratches his head. "Gee, I don't know." Trunks: "It looks like no one else but us in here." He sees the two kids, "I mean besides you two that is."  
  
Gohan: "Yeah, we're pretty much alone."  
  
Trunks and Gohan stare at each other with a special smile between the two of them.  
  
Trunks: "All alone huh?"  
  
Vegeta looks at the two and then looks at Goku: "I thought we wouldn't screw them up!"  
  
Goku laughs nervously: "Well, technically we didn't. I mean, Trunks is from the future and we didn't do anything until he was about eight in our time right? Also in his future I died from that heart disease.Hmm. How did they end up this way?.Must have been all that guy training and seeing too few girls."  
  
Li and Sakura blink their eyes in confusion while Trunks and Gohan whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears.  
  
Suddenly four boys, Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa, from the Gundam Wing world fall onto the planet.  
  
Quatre: "Ow, that hurt. Oh! Trowa, are you okay!?  
  
While Quatre checks on Trowa, Duo and Heero sit up.  
  
Duo: "Woah, what a ride. Lets not do that again anytime soon." Heero: "Hn."  
  
Trowa: "Where are we?" Looks at the others, "Who are you?"  
  
Li: "Uhh, I'm not sure who every one is but I'm Li and this is Sakura, and we're on some planet all alone. No one here but who you see in front of you."  
  
Duo looks at Gohan and Trunks who have now started making out. "Looks like my kind of place, huh Heero?"  
  
Heero smirks, then, moving to Duo's side, he kissed him long and hard. Duo moaned and they laid down on the grass still kissing.  
  
Li: "Eww! Guys kissing guys!" Sakura: "Big deal, I see Toya and Yuki making out all the time." Li looks at her in great surprise. "You mean those two are gay?!??" Sakura: "No, they were practicing for a kissing contest. Yes they're gay!"  
  
To convince Quatre he's okay, Trowa grabs his head and pulls him to his lips. Quatre sighs and wraps his hands around his neck.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta takes Goku's hand and pulls him under a nearby tree where he profoundly kisses him.  
  
Sakura turns her back to Li. "What's wrong with being gay?" Li: "It's just gross for guys, that's all!" Sakura: "Oh, but it's okay for girls, is that it?" Li: "Well, no, I mean they don't look as gross, I mean." Sakura: "Well then, I guess you won't mind me kissing Tomoyo!" Li: "Tomoyo's gay too!?" Sakura: "Yeah, she tried to get to second base with me once but I told her I was strictly straight but that I didn't like her any less. She's fine with that now, especially since she and Me Ling got together." Li: "My god! Me Ling too!?!?" Sakura: "I'm surprised you've never noticed any of this!"  
  
Li shakes his head and looks around. He realizes it's a mistake when he sees every one making out with another guy. "Ugh, I can't keep my thoughts on them."  
  
Sakura pats him on the back. "Yeah, well, what're you going to do?" Li turns toward her and smiles. "I'm going to do this."  
  
He grabs Sakura's face and kisses her. She struggles for a moment and then moans and kisses back.  
  
And that's how heaven was for these ten characters.  
  
Not once did they ever stop kissing and not once did they ever stop to ask why they were there or why they never had to take a break to breathe.  
  
They never realized it was because Li and Sakura and been killed by a clow card, that Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta had been blown up in a sparring match, (Trunks also because he had been visiting.) And that Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre had been poisoned by Wufei, who in his mentally challenged head had thought it was all being done in the name of justice.  
  
Why should they bother to worry about it when they were all where they wanted to be?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't ask me why I wrote this. I was in a weird mood.A VERY weird mood. Disclaimer: I do not think being gay is morally right but I don't hate them or anything. If you'll read the above message you'll know why I wrote this. . . . . . Please read and review! 


End file.
